Years
by kingdemure
Summary: "It is strange how often a heart must be broken before the years can make it wise" -Sara Teasdale. Korra leaves Republic City to find herself. Everyone has to move on and live life like she was never there but when she comes back matters of the heart change everything. AU Borra/Masami
1. Prologue

**A/N:**_ This story is a non-linear AU. I hope you like it! _

_I don't own LOK!_

* * *

There she was.

The port filled with well wishers hugging and comforting words of luck and saftey, swam around Korra as she began to make her way on the boat with Naga close to her side. She turned to each well wisher giving them expression of love and gratefulness for her time in Republic City.

Korra was given goodbyes and a giant hug from Tenzin and Pema cradling Rohan, along with personal reminders from the airbabies. Jinora gave Korra a book to keep her busy whenever her travels got boring. Ikki, a basket she made with her mother to carry things in and Meelo, a picture of everyone on the island that he drew. Forever thankful she hugged them and told them that she'll write as often as she could and send them interesting things she found along her journey.

When she was done with the airbenders she turned to Asami and hugged her fiercely. She had repeatedly kicked herself for not being kinder to Asami sooner, she was a great person and she had let her judgment and a boy almost ruin what could have been a great friendship but Asami forgave her and gave her a chance. "I think that I should say this. I'm sorry for everything and I wish we could have been friends sooner."

"Its better late than never, Korra." Asami laughed. Smiling and nodding she pulled Korra in for another hug. "I'll miss you Korra." Before it got to be too much Asami decided to leave, Korra understood and parted ways with a final goodbye.

Looking through the crowd she saw Mako but there was someone missing…Bolin. "Where's Bolin?" She thought back to the argument they had a few weeks ago and it made her ill.

_He could not be that selfish.. maybe he's just late._

Picking up on her anxiousness, Mako drew her in closer to him, hugging her tightly. "He said he'll be here. Don't worry." He whispered into her ear with warmth. She nodded her head but couldn't shake the feeling that he was going to flake. Mako's reassuring hand stroking her hair didn't do anything to help her nerves either.

_He wasn't good with goodbyes and it showed. _

"ALL ABOARD!" the ship captain yelled as the final boarding horn blew. Korra knew that it was time to go but still there was no sign of Bolin. Finally boarding the ship she couldn't help but feel angry. He wasn't there and it hurt.

This was not the way she wanted to leave Republic City. Not upset, not furious, not standing on a boat crying because her best friend decided to be self-center and worry about his feelings. There she was doing exactly what she did not set out to do. Her eyes stinging from the tears she tried to hold back.

The boat set sail into the clear waters, her destination and journey unknown.

"KOOOOOORRRRRRAAAAAAAAAA!"He yelled loudly behind the sailing boat.

She slipped slowly in the blue abyss and it was the last time he saw her. He was too late she was already gone. She was gone, out of his life for now, and he knew she hated him.

As the crowd dissipated, Bolin sat at the end of the dock watching the boat slowly fade out of his sight. Holding his head down, the feeling that he messed up rammed into him. Bolin had no way to make this up. He couldn't make it up.

"Take care." He breathed.


	2. A Month Ago

The cliff overlooking Yue bay always brought her a sense of calm and clarity. It was her soul's peacemaker.

Sounds of the gentle waves crash on the rocks below along with the wind gently combing through her hair it brought peace to the inner battle she waged daily. She needed that: a sound mind, a sound heart. So when she decided that it was time to leave Republic City and trek the world she was of that sound mind, sound heart.

Korra rarely brought anyone here to her place of solitude but tonight was different.

Walking up to their destination Korra covered his eyes and giggled playfully; while he wished he had the seismic sense to figure out where they were going. He stumbled along the way but she made sure he didn't fall.

"Okay, we're here."

Korra slowly released her hands and brought them behind her back. She held a timid smile as the young man quietly scanned the view from were he stood. It was gorgeous, a festival of lights lit up city brightly with Avatar Aang Memorial Island standing majestically as the lead centerpiece. Korra's smile began to flicker as he took in the sights.

"This place is beautiful, Korra. Thank you for bringing me here." He smiled brightly.

"I figured you might like it up here since it's close to your element and whatnot Bo." Korra walked to the edge and sat down and motioned for Bolin to sit next to her. She really did know how he would take the news but knowing that she was set to leave in a few weeks she had to tell him sooner rather than later.

"I usually come up here when I need to think…"

Since their friendship started a year ago Bolin learned to read her better. He could easily tell when she was upset, with the slump of her shoulders; the distracted look in her face, and the brooding that pretty much rivaled his brother's – it was all there. He knew that if it was a pressing issue that she would tell it in her own time, no pressure.

They sat silently on the cliff's edge watching the boats float back and forth through the bay. The silence was insufferable, aggravating and it wasn't being made any better by him bending pebbles into a small figure. This kept going on for at least 10 minutes until she grew tired of the clacking and placed a steadying hand on top of his.

"Hmm?" He gave her a perplexed look and thought about what she said about this place being her solitude. "Was I disturbing you? I'm sorry."

"No. No." Moving her hand away from his, she pressed her lips together and readied herself. "I brought you up here so we could talk… I have something to tell you but I don't know how you would react." Korra gave Bolin a half smile and took a deep breath.

_Oh my spirits, Oh my spirits, she probably going to admit how she feels about me. She's gonna kiss me and it's going be great…what about Mako, he's going to be hur – _

"I'm leaving the city in a few weeks."

There wasn't a thought that could register the shock Bolin had when he heard Korra speak. The unwelcomed news made him uncomfortable and he deeply wanted to bury himself in the cliff. Shaking off the initial hurt of her confession he had to know why and whether his brother knew of her plans already.

Letting it sink in his voice became serious. "When are you leaving…and does Mako know?" He didn't want to know because this would just make the goodbye hurt worst. Korra was his best friend and now he had to see his best friend go off into the world and it made him feel besides himself.

"I leave in a few weeks, a month to be exact and yes he knows. I told him not to tell you."

"So you're just going to leave like that. Why leave your friends? Your family? For what, Korra?" Bolin huffed as rose up to walk away from the cliff.

"I have to find myself Bolin." She said whispered as she pulled her knee close to her chest.

It was necessary, a _must, _that she set out on her own personal spiritual journey. Her destiny may have been intertwined with the brothers, Asami, and the others but she knew that she had to strike out on her own and here Bolin was being selfish about her responsibility. It was stupid to argue over something that had to be done.

"Well you do that." He conceded. "I understand and I can't stop you."

"It's not about you. Stop being selfish and _understand_ that. You're supposed to be my right hand when things get tough but as of now you're acting like something I step my right foot in. I wanted to spend more time with _you_ and everyone else, that's why I brought you out here. I wanted this be a place that we have. Not the team, not your brother, not anyone else. _Us_, Bolin, **_us_**."

The frustration in her words created some slight resignation within him. Bolin stopped and looked down, he felt guilty for trying to make her feel bad about leaving. It felt ugly.

"I'm sorry Korra." Turning around he walked back to her and hugged her. Holding her close he closed his eyes and buried his face into her shoulder. "I'm not good at goodbyes."

Releasing each other they observed their faces, both cheeks wet with tears. "Me either but when I come back it will be worth it." He wiped the tears from her face and hugged her again. Korra sighed heavily sinking into his arms.

She knew it a must but, it didn't mean it didn't hurt any less.

.

.

.

* * *

A/N: I know, I know it kinda sucks but it's only the beginning but if you enjoy the story so far, review please! Good or bad I really like constructive criticism it helps me be a better writer and so and so forth.

- if you need to know the pairings they are a little bit of Makorra but mainly Borra and Masami.

-The time skips are all within a 7 year time space.

-The next chapter is kinda Masami heavy, just to let you know ;).


	3. 3 years 4 months

The letters started to come in with less frequency as the years went by. When that started the calls began to suffer the same fate. Once, he went a whole seven months without talking to Korra by letter or by phone and if she did make contact it was not pleasant. They argue and fume over everything, who she had met, where he had been, it was a cursed event that he would not even wish on his worst enemy.

It was clear that the teenaged emotions that dominated their relationship had begun to simmer and stale over the last three years. It was disheartening but Mako wasn't going to let it get him down.

Often when he did feel down in those feelings he sought out a kindred spirit, someone with a similar mind to talk to and get his mind off the problems that came with loving or _slowly falling out of love with_ the Avatar. Mako sought that in Asami. Despite the breakup they over time found solace as friends, enough to have lunch or dinner biweekly. You know whenever they weren't busy with their respected jobs and life.

Since lunch was his choice and dinner hers, he always chose the charming little café next to Kuang's. She obliged and thought that it was rather cute that he chose this place out of all the many restaurants crowding Republic City's business district. Maybe he wanted to relive some of the magic of their first date or maybe it was the tea they served.

"_Yeah, that's it. It's the tea." _Asami smirked playfully as she watched him order.

As he finished he caught her smile. It was gentle not as warm as the smile she met him with as he sat at the table but it was a beautiful smile none the less. Her eyes were an inviting green that sort of reminded him of his Mother's eyes and by some relation his brother's.

"So how did the meeting go?" he leaned forward lending an attentive ear. Just last week he told her how he was thinking about going into politics. She liked the idea and told him that he already had her vote. This week it was her turn to share some good news.

"Well now you are looking at the new owner of Future Industries' Shipping. I signed the papers today and we make the announcement Monday." Asami shinned. She had put so much into restoring Future Industries that she was excited when things finally begun to show. It was her pride and joy and she was its proud mother.

"That's really great!"

Looking up they saw that the waiter had finally brought their order, they thanked him. Asami brought the tea up slowly to her lips, pursing them together as she blew gently to cool down her tea. As she did that Mako watched her, he realized that she as gorgeous at 22 as she was at 18. She was more refined, earnest, if he could say that after getting to know her all over again. It felt like they were better friends and better people now.

Something in the last few "dates" changed the atmosphere between the two, he admitted to himself. Locking eyes she must have been thinking the same thing. Not really touching his tea, he slowly reached his gloved hand over hers and griped it lovingly. Learning her over again, he grew to admire her independence, her strength and her ability to stay strong through all her trials and tribulations.

"Asami, I'm proud of you. I know I've never told you that enough, really at all, but I'm letting you know that now." Mako knew that he could never undo all the messed up things he done to her in the past but this could be a start. As he held her hand, his heart began to soften – Korra was the last thing on his mind and it showed as terrible as that was. He had no wonder about where she was nor when he was going to talk to her again.

_Maybe Asami was the one? _

Taken by surprise at what he said, Asami blushed deeply and looked away. He was never the one to throw compliment and kind words often, he saved those affections for Korra and it hurt but it was the truth.

"Thank you. I appreciate that Mako. I believe if it isn't worth a fight it doesn't deserve a second chance." Glancing down at their hands, some how now intertwined, she suddenly lets go. "You just don't give up the fight; you keep going and fight to make it right."

"_She wasn't just talking about her father's company anymore was she?"_ Mako licked his lips absently as he listened.

In an almost whisper she let her heart speak for itself. "Was it worth giving up?"

He began to feel the heat of a stifling panic as he squirmed in the seat. The proverbial spotlight that shone on him began to make him sweat lightly. All eyes were on him and he knew it was a question he had to answer. No more lying, no more hiding.

While it had been four years since they broke up, the topic was still very much a sore subject for the firebender. Giving up "Love" for "True Love", it sounded like the stuff that the radio shows played every late night. Tales of betrayal, lust, broken and mended hearts that would always end the same way; the hero wins the heart of the one they loved while their rival gets nothing and sadly this was real life. Korra was the hero and Asami was the rival.

"Honestly?" Thinking about it, being with Korra had become stressful and complicated, he loved her…now did he love her as much as he swore that day in the South Pole? Truthfully he didn't know anymore. A part of him wondered if he had just been honest with Asami from the jump would he have still chased after the Avatar as persistently as he did. Maybe, maybe not but it wasn't a thought he needed to dwell on.

"I should have tried harder but at the time my heart wasn't in to it but I realize that it was" He said thoughtfully. "…and it was the wrong way to go about it."

"Well I'm glad you figured that one out." Asami rolled her eyes, sighing as she played with the utensils on the table.

Though she knew he was being genuine; it was that wall that she built up that wouldn't allow her to show any other feelings but indifference. She didn't feel that much of it; she went out to dinner, lunch, and sometimes events with him like they were still together. For two years they played this game of hot and cold. Asami knew if she wanted to cut him out of her life completely then she would have done it already. The stubborn Sato that she was wouldn't let her.

"Hear me out." Mako had to lay the nakedness of his truths in front of Asami. "We're getting older and I don't have time to be dishonest about my intentions. I do wonder a lot about what would have happened if we stayed together." Fixing himself up, Mako didn't want to put his foot in his mouth. He owed it to her to be a straight shoot.

"You're just saying that because she isn't here." Disbelief and annoyance, Asami felt both with the words coming from his mouth. They were friends and this was not a conversation that friends had she mused.

"No." His fingers walked across the wine color table cloth to grasp her hand, this time she didn't move away. "Look Asami, I'm telling you this because I want to. I know you better now and I want to try again. No distractions. No interference." Mako was putting everything on the line. He didn't care about how it looked all he knew was that it felt right. It was fitting.

"So you want to try again? I don't know. What about Korra? Even if you two aren't together I don't want to be the rebound. " The reassurance was what she wanted. She knew it was sincere but she worried about how Korra would take the news given if he ever decided to tell her.

Trying to read her face, he hoped he didn't make a fool of himself with his confession. But with the blank expression Asami gave him left him confused.

"Don't worry."

"What if she comes back and you find that your feelings for her never left?" it was a reasonable question "And frankly I don't want to be hurt. Because when it happens no one is really looking after each other and it's not something I rather not deal with, I've done enough battling with hearts in my lifetime, Mako." Her fears were realistic enough to make her pass on the proposition given to her.

He quietly stood up and walked over to her. Still holding her hand he gently coaxed her to stand up. "I want to do this with you. I figured out a long time ago that it wasn't going to end well with Korra…that day she left, I knew it." Upon hearing this Asami slowly sunk into his body as his arms wrapped around her. "I'm sure about my feelings and I can't take back the things I've done in the past but I can make sure that the future…our future will be bright."

Lingering in the hug his fingers pressed lightly against her back and the smell of vanilla and light lavender breezed into his nose as he breathe her in for the first time in years.

"Mako…" Letting out a sigh of contentment Asami felt that the universe was finally rewarding her. His embrace still felt the same, welcoming and loving, as much as she wanted to pretend that she didn't remember how his touch felt, it was there and it was carrying her. She moved back to look into his amber eyes she missed looking into, his dark hair she craved to touch, and his lips…she desired to kiss passionately.

Leaning forward, her soft painted lips met his. It was like they never parted as his lips melded into hers perfectly. He released her and smiled as she snuggled closer to his body.

"I take that as a yes?" he joked as he continued to hold her. Spirits he really missed her he thought running his fingers through her hair. She nodded and kissed his cheek. "Yes. All the yeses in the world."

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N:** _Angsty and sappy I know right? But yes the Masami is back on and in full effect. I believe that in order for them to even look at getting back together (which I know will never happen in canon :{) he would have to be full of regret and genuinely hang out and get to know her all over again because Asmai is a tough cookie, a man does not complete her but I do think that Mako was a formidable match for her. It also doesn't hurt that Korra is preoccupied with more important things and those things will be examined in the next few chapters._


End file.
